1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition, molded articles at least partially made of the polycarbonate resin composition and electronic devices comprising at least one molded part made of the polycarbonate resin composition, and methods of making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Polycarbonate resins have been widely used as an engineering plastic material. Particularly, the polycarbonate resins are extensively used in housings and other parts of portable electronic devices including mobile phones. Certain physical or mechanical properties of these polycarbonate-based articles may deteriorate as these articles contact certain chemical compounds in their manufacturing or use. For example, many polycarbonate-based articles show significant reduction in their impact resistance and/or fatigue resistance when the articles contact organic solvents. This is a common problem for coating or painting the articles prior to, during or after the manufacturing of the polycarbonate-based articles.
It is well known in the art that other polymers, when mixed with a polycarbonate resin, may provide enhanced chemical resistance and impact resistance. However, the combination of other polymers with a polycarbonate resin often results in weld strength deterioration, decreased heat resistance, delamination, and loss of aesthetic appeal. In addition, large amounts of other polymers are often needed to affect any positive change in impact resistance or chemical resistance of polycarbonate resins. Polycarbonates also have poor compatibility with some polymer mixtures. Accordingly, there is a need to develop polycarbonate resin compositions having improved chemical resistance and/or fatigue strength while maintaining the composition's impact resistance and outward physical appearance when exposed to environmental stress such as chemicals.